Death of a Believer
by Vidna Sphinx
Summary: Alternate continuation of the end of ch 76. Ed never believed the Truth took only took replaceable limbs. It took something more. Saved from death by a hyper figure, what happens now? Read it. EnvyxEd.
1. Death Reveals a Truth

Not my first fanfiction, honest to gods. Well as honest as an atheist can be. Anyway, I finally found a fanfiction I think is good enough to be on here. I guess. Yeah, and go ahead and flame to. I honestly don't care about your remarks about how a character wouldn't act like that, or how that didn't happen in the manga or anime. I probably already know that. But if you can read, you'd know that this is based on an ALTERNATE continuation of a part of the manga. You'll easily be able to tell. Now on with the important stuff.

**Disclaimer** **- **I don't own FMA, you'd be seeing this instead of reading it as fanfiction.

**Warnings** **- **Firstly people who need warnings all their own, Mr. Muscle- I mean Armstrong, the anime's Wrath, Envy, and for the sake of sanity we'll throw Roy and Kimbley in there for good measures. Now to the more pressing warnings. This is most likely going to turn into shounen ai, if you hate it I don't really care. It will get much more violent as it goes on, and as I consume more sugar on lack of sleep. Swearing, some mild, some not. Envy. Unauthorized use of my many cousins' insane phrases or completely logical arguments. Wrath. And that's about it of my long and yet very short list.

On with the fic, and don't send the vampires after me. You wouldn't see them ever again if you did.

-

**Death of a Believer**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction based on an alternate continuation of chapter 76

**One**

Death Reveals Truth

"_Even the monkey must fall from the tree," - _Chasing Redbird

Enjoy.

-

He hadn't predicted a second philosopher's stone, so that was his downfall. The great Fullmetal Alchemist – outsmarted by a mad bomber, and his regurgitation abilities in hiding another one of those cursed stones. As well as rubble that conveniently killed his only escape route – the chimera that had been working under the mad bomber. Now there was no way he was going to survive this wound - beam through his gut, what a perfect way to die for someone as pathetic as himself. Honestly, he had done no good throughout this whole experience. He couldn't defeat the sins, he even had to bargain with them at one point! No, he couldn't save Al, or even poor Nina from her father. Pathetic, all the humans around him seemed to be dragged into a mud pile of death.**(1)** Frankly he supposed it would be better for Al this way, upon his death Al's body would probably return to his soul, and Al would be human again. Really.

In this moment at which his life was in terrible danger, and his death was only being slowed by the fact that the beam prevented excess blood flow, he had a lot of time to doubt. In all his stupidity, and rather "righteous" acts he never fully believed the Gate, or Truth, whatever the thing wanted to be called, actually only stole an arm and a leg. The Truth obviously knew about prosthetic limbs, and things such as automail, so why not take something more irreplaceable? Wait... irreplaceable... Arms and legs can be returned with proper alchemy skills... So that meant the Truth took something that he couldn't replace not matter what? But what...? Wait-! Something humans treasured much more than family or limbs... Humanity! The Truth took his humanity! "Ha... Take that Truth! I figured it out... I guess..." he managed to gasp in victory, already blacking out to the world.

The last thing he knew before blacking out was the beam being torn from his body, along with the smell of burning flesh. "God! What am I going to do with this! I wish Mama (A/N – You know who this is now right!? Please tell me you do, otherwise I'm afraid you need to go educate yourself with the anime. ) could be here to tell me!" followed by a small snicker, and the feeling of being lifted into someone's arms. Then it all when blank.

-

"Envy, you are destroying the place," informed the rather emotionless homunculus, Pride. And gods, Envy loathed this Pride with every fiber of his being. The cheap imitation of the _real _Pride!

"I'll destroy what I want to destroy, kid!" hissed the infuriated sin, and it was never good to see an angry Envy. When he got angry you could be sure a city could be destroyed if he wasn't so good at controlling himself from not killing when he couldn't kill something. Yet.

"Father will be displeased," Pride informed coldly, slightly angered by the 'kid' comment.

"Just shut it, you Pride of one creature," Envy hissed coldly, violet eyes slitted dangerously. He was welcoming any threat this fake Pride would pull, fakes could never match up to the real thing.

"..." Pride had no answer to that one – he had simply decided not to delve into the 400-year-old sin's past since his time of creation by Father, however he was able to deduct that Envy hadn't been made by Father, but someone else. Well, Envy's problems were Envy's problems. And Envy had a lot of problems.

"Bad news, Pride, Envy," that Li- new 'Greed' started to say, "Or good news, depending on who you are..." Greed gave his best impression of a shark grin, which was eerily similar to an actual shark.

"Get on with it you shark-toothed bastard!" hissed Envy, his patience already starting to run thin.

Greed gave Envy a flat look before continuing, not really wanting to lose a life, "Alright-y then, seems that the mad bomber is a bit too mad, and nearly, I repeat NEARLY, killed the Fullmetal Alchemist. According to Father, someone came and picked the kid up, and healed his wounds. A non-human someone, may I add, o' high-and-mighty Envy?"

Envy's lips twitched at this, Greed was going to pay- Wait a non-human someone? It couldn't be... Maybe the real Wrath, not that fake King, had decided to become a part of the games. That would make this a lot more interesting, and it seemed the real Wrath knew something about chibi-chan that he, 'Father', nor any of the other sins knew. This was when the psychotic grin appeared, and Greed took a few steps back. Envy's smile scared the shit out of him.

-

"Nyah! Nyah! The window glitters at the shooting star, o' the sign of wishes, can you see the Cheshire cat in them? Nyah! Nyah!" a childish voice cried out in a sing-song voice as a shooting star blazed through the sky in a few seconds moments of glory, "That means Ed will get better! Lucky, but it wasn't as though it wasn't guaranteed that Ed wouldn't survive, it was just that the stars made it more meaningful. At least in the permanently thirteen-year-old mind of the real Wrath.

Now it was time to fetch some uncompleted stones, after all Ed's new self, or rather the real Pride's awakening needed something to awaken those memories bit by bit, and make sure his body remained substantial. After all, it wasn't everyday that a true sin comes to be reawakened in the exact same form it had before, was it? Nope! "Wow! I bet even Envy would be surprised! Nyah!" he declared cheerfully, before dashing off to fetch the incomplete stones. Or rather, some candy.

-

**(1)** "Mud pile of death" belongs to cousin #2 - Shane. We were fighting, hand-to-hand PAINFUL combat, in the backyard after it rained and we ended up having mud in unthinkable places that shouldn't even be places. Dig your way out of 30lbs of sopping mud!

O-kay then, good bad? Tell me it was decent at the least. It's been in my computer, since when? -thinks- A long time.

R & R will make more chapters appear. And request for Wrath to do something, I can make the hyper homunculus do it for you.


	2. Eat the Poison Apple

Yes! Second chapter. I feel good that I actually wrote the second chapter, but I kinda ran out of ideas at the end but it turned out to be a good cliffy. (: So anyways, thank you very much for those of you who reviewed and the one who asked of Wrath to do something. So now Wrath needs to work his magic and make a veggie garden grow. You can do it Wrath!

Wrath: Do I have to?

Vin: Hell yes Wrath, you have to.

Wrath: -does weird dance- You're veggie garden should grow now. (:

**Disclaimer** - I told you I don't own FMA, I'm not rich.

**Warnings **- Armstrong, Wrath, Envy, Roy, Kimbley, and now Ed is added to the picture. (: Future shonen ai, violence, swearing, ect. ect.

Oh and cucumbers are trying to take back the pickles.

-

**Death of a Believer**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction based on an alternate continuation of chapter 76

**Two**

Eat the Poison Apple

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is fairest of them all?__" - _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Enjoy.

-

To get the red stones Wrath had to invade the homunculi's "fortress" in the sewers. And so he did, glancing up at the chimera that were cowering in the bars at the top of the underground passage, the things were afraid of him. It was taking to long to walk, so he ran the rest of the way to come upon the large room that made up the entrance to "Father"'s home. This made the long-haired boy snort, it hadn't changed except for all the wires running about the ceiling of the place. He turned, walking towards the room that held the red water and fake stones. Wrath shuffled through the room, looking for the red stones that were used to solidify homunculus that weren't made from humans. He frowned, then turned around with his fists raised as he heard someone approaching.

"Well, well! Look what we have here! I wonder how this rat got in here...?" asked Greed to no one in particular, taking in Wrath's appearance, not noticing the boy was a homunculus. He slammed his fist into Wrath's head, making the boy pass out. "I guess I'll just have to take him to Father for questioning, he might be a good sacrifice."

-

Wrath awoke to being tied to a post that held up the ceiling, and to see Envy, Greed, Pride, that King Bradley, and "Father". He snorted, then he judged that they – except for Envy – did not know he was a homunculus as well. This would be funny.

"So you're awake now, eh rat boy?" asked Greed.

His reply was a snort.

"So you're the boy who got passed the chimera? What's your name?" asked 'Father' in a curious, yet monotone tone.

Wrath grinned, "Wrath." He grinned wider at the incredulous looks on his questioner's face.

"That's an interesting name, Greed please silence this boy, he is of no use to me," Father ordered.

"My pleasure," With that Greed drove his hand through Wrath's stomach, causing the bonds to release and for rather to fall to the floor clutching his bleeding stomach. "My stomach!" he hissed, and almost sighed in relief as the wound closed up almost instantly. Moving his hands from the wound he stood up, brushing off nonexistent dust and blood from his body.

"Geez, you could've killed me or something! That's not nice, good thing I'm not human, right?" Wrath asked with a cheerful grin, not caring that – almost – everyone in the room was staring at him with looks of either confusion or shock.

"So you're real name is Wrath...?" Pride mumbled glancing at Envy, who for once was surprisingly calm.

"Impossible! I'm Wrath," stated Bradley, looking at the homunculus boy in front of them.

"You're his," Wrath pointed at Father, "'wrath', and I'm a different 'wrath'. One not made by him."

"So why are you here young homunculus?" asked Father, interested in this homunculus that was the only one besides Envy, not created by himself.

"To get red stones that are used to stabilize new non-human based homunculus for Ed," stated Wrath matter-of-factly, "And I'm not young! I'm reaching my 300th year!"

"You wouldn't happen to mean Fullmetal bean? Why would he need something like that?" asked Envy, his attention now sparked.

Wrath gave Envy a dry look before explaining what he had meant, "Yep! That Ed! You see, Ed's the original Pride's reincarnation, or something like that! The Truth took away his humanity when Ed performed human transmutation the first time, and the second time he did it the Truth decided on having the mad bomber manlady destroy Ed's body so he could be a true homunculus, not a human based one. That didn't turn out so well so Ed's now at my place, and his body is liquidating so I need the red water stones or else Ed won't be able to maintain a solid form! And I can't have that! NOPE!"

"Original Pride?" questioned Father.

"Yeah! Not that fake one you have standing over there, the real one! So hand over the red water stones or you won't have your sacrifice and I won't have to do bad things!" Wrath started.

Wrath found a bag of red water stones being thrown at him, and caught it. "Yippee!" he shouted before darting away, back towards his apartment-like place. He didn't bother noticing that the one to throw the bag had been Envy.

-

When the alchemist came to he found that he couldn't move his body and was on some kind of couch. He found he couldn't even move his mouth to groan, looking down at his body he decided that was a bad thing to do and looked back up at the ceiling. From what he had seen of his body it had been liquidated. It was not pretty, thankfully only his ribs down had become the slime that was the rest of his body, so be could still talk, but he hadn't been trying.

Footsteps approaching the coach alerted him of someone coming. He looked at the figure who was holding a tan pouch of some sort with a psychotic grin on his face. The figure looked like a younger Envy, minus the green and palmtree-styled hair, the kid even wore a similar outfit.

"Hiya! I'm Wrath, and I kind of need you to eat these red stones, else, well you'll be completely turned to slime, and we can't have that!" Getting the look of incredulity from Ed he added, "And I'll explain everything if you don't already realize it from the memories after you eat this, okay?"

Before Ed could question he found some red stones being stuffed into his mouth, he realized they tasted good. So he chewed and swallowed all the stones from the pouch. He hissed as pain erupted from his body, which had suddenly solidified upon finishing the last stone. Curling up in pain the blond haired boy hissed, "What the fuck...?"

-

Cliffy. (:

The next chapter should be much longer, after all I have to add Wrath's explanation, and some of Ed's new memories. I already have part of the third chapter written, so it might be up later today or tomorrow. If not then than Wednesday because I won't have anything to do then. (:

R & R peeps, as well ask for Wrath to do something.


	3. And He Devoured All

I managed to get chapter three up today! Yippee! I'm on a role, so you might see chapter four and five tomorrow. Hell, you probably will knowing me. I sometimes get these creative bursts, and get three or four things typed up within a weekend. I've already got the bases for four and five up. And if you haven't noticed, I'm making the first letters of each title's chapter spell the title of the story. So far I've got 'Dea' of Death. (:

**Disclaimer** - I don't own it. And I'm not saying it anymore because I've clearly made my point.

**Warnings** - Envy, Wrath, Ed, Roy, Armstrong, and Kimbley. Actual scene of shounen ai, swearing, suicide-like acts, etc etc.

**Death of a Believer**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction based on an alternate continuation of chapter 76

**Three**

And He Devoured All

"_If _w_e do not eat what we do not need, we do not hunt what we need not kill, we do not desire what we do not hunger, we shall live and live well, and not be killed by the punishments of the world," - _Interpretation of sin as spoken by a relative as he now lies in the hospital; suffering from cancer.

My sorrow goes out to him and his useful advice in life.

-

-

This starts off as a memory.

-

_You're a monster!_

_Die you abomination!_

_You... How dare you walk in this church! God will punish you in the deepest pit of hell!_

The blond headed figure smiled sadly up at the green-haired sin, who was shaking as the boy spoke.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I'm not wanted here. We'll just be leaving, sir," the boy whispered quietly to the priest, and grabbed the sin's hand to drag the angered sin away from the church.

"I can't believe you let them talk to you that way Pride! It was... It was... disgusting! Since when do you-" the ranting sin was cut off by a chaste kiss pressed against his lips.

"Envy... I'm just tired of fighting, can't I just have a bit of peace? And I told you its Ed..." the blond haired boy murmured, burying his face into the taller figure's shoulder.

The older sin took a deep breath before sighing, "Alright, let's go chibi-chan, looks like we'll be staying in this damn forest." He then took to leading the younger sin away from the church, and almost growled in frustration at the depressed state the priest left Ed in after saying they couldn't stay in the church.

"I'm fine Envy... really, just don't kill them, alright... I'm sick of all this death..." the younger sin mumbled, stumbling in his steps. At this Envy sighed and scooped the younger sin into his arms bridal style.

"You're half asleep chibi, I'll just carry you," he whispered in the blond's ear before the younger could ask for the reason. Envy rather liked it when Pride was half asleep, he wasn't very noisy then, and wanted cuddling more then. Still he liked the loud, rude, rash, and childish Pride that he was when awake. They had been traveling for some time, and since they had been rejected stay at the church, they would have to continue on for a long while back to their campsite.

It had started to drizzle when they reached the campsite, and the younger sin had fallen asleep in Envy's arms. Envy froze as he heard twigs snapping behind them. "Who's there?" he managed to ask as he felt a dangerous aura around the approaching people.

A seductive woman's voice was what answered him, "I'm Lust, my companions are Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, and the Father who created us, and you two would be?"

So they were sins as well, might as well answer. Still, he felt wary of the one they called 'Father', after all he and Pride hadn't been made by anyone. They had just shown up, except the two were a hundred years apart in appearing.

"I'm Envy, and this chibi in my arms is Pride," he answered truthfully, and frowned as Pride stirred in his sleep. He prayed the younger sin was having a good dream, not a nightmare like many other times then blond slept.

"So you are the two sins I have been looking for, not created by my power," the man called Father spoke as Envy turned to look at them. Envy did nothing as the man stated this claim, however he felt the monster within coil in some form of anger. As if it wanted to claim this man was the cause – no was going to be the cause of future suffering.

"He means, are you going to come with us or not? If not... Well bad things will happen," Greed supplemented with a sharkish grin on his face.

"S'not like we got a choice..." mumbled the blond sin who had apparently been awake the whole time, "Just don't 'terupt my sleep, shark face..." Envy snickered at his chibi's sudden addition into the conversation.

"Looks like we have to," Envy said replied to the newly acquainted sins, and 'Father'.

That simple line from Envy changed the course of the two's fate drastically. He had no idea that if he had simply refused the group would have left them alone, and none of what was about to happen would happen. That he wouldn't have lost the self he was now.

-

This memory is of when the Ishval war occurred, 18 or so years before the occurrence of the manga. (A/N – I don't know if this is true or not, but whatever, I'm making... changes. :D )

-

"Shut it Envy!" snapped Pride, clearly he was fed up with Envy. Who had just disguised himself as a soldier and shot at an Ishvarite (A/N – Am I even correct with "Ishvarite"?) child to start the whole war. The blond sin was beyond fed up, he was royally pissed.

"I can not, I repeat, I can NOT believe you enjoyed killing a child! A child, Envy!" he hissed glaring daggers at the wild haired sin, who was frowning at the blond.

"Lay off chibi, it was just a child," Envy snorted staring the blond sin curiously.

"Just a child! Just a child, you started a fucking war! A war, god dammit!" Pride hissed, not bothering to hide his disgust with the fact.

"So? It's to make the real philosopher stone so we can be human, don't you want that?" Envy asked curiously.

"Human? **HUMAN!?** Since when were we humans, Envy? You and I both know that's a bunch of bullshit! Why would you want to be human? So you can't parade around in glee when you kill a human as a human!? It's not going to happen, the Truth should take you if you want to be turned into a human Envy!"

Taken aback by Pride's outburst, Envy whispered painfully, "You... don't want to be human?"

"No! I do not want to be human, Envy! What good comes of it? Absolutely nothing comes from it! In the end we'll just die the second we become human, I realize that Envy. I do. We're basically humans in the first place, except we're stronger, we don't die as easily, and we can't use alchemy. Those are the only dividing lines Envy, so why, why do you want to be human?" Pride finished, looking at Envy with a pained look in his eyes.

Envy couldn't lie to Pride, he just couldn't. "Don't... know."

"You don't know? Then why bother? You should be just like you used to be – killing for the ecstasy of it. Not for humanity, really," Pride growled, not bothering to look back at the dejected looking sin as he walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going!? Pride!" he cried out running after the younger sin.

"I'm a tired Envy, just forget this conversation never happened, better yet – after what's going to happen, I would forget you knew me in the first place," was all Pride would say. He wouldn't speak to anyone until two days later.

-

The memory of two days after the previous one.

-

"I've come to kill you! You started the whole war, homunculi!" cried the gun-wielding human.

Envy, Greed, Wrath, Lust, and Gluttony merely watched as the human faced Pride. It was amusing, after all Pride seemed to have a need to have something to pound his evident frustration into.

"You have to face Pride before you can get to Envy, human!" snickered Greed – Envy decided he didn't like Greed.

The man was clearly ticked by this but made no move to attack Greed, instead he walked right up to Pride. The gun's barrel looked hungrily at Pride, deciding a bullet would soon be buried deep within the homunculus's chest. Pride made no move to react, and sighed.

"What's the matter monster, can't decide how to kill me?" snarled the man.

Pride slowly shook his head no, before reaching out and direction the man's gun to be placed at the center of his chest. Where the red stone that was his core was located.

"I am a monster, and you are a human. Monsters are always killed by humans, so kill me now. It proves you are human," Pride spoke, a surprise since he hadn't spoke for the last few days. His voice echoed all around the large underground room. His statement shocked the other sins that had been gathered there.

"Gladly," smirked the human before firing a multitude of bullets into the red stone in Pride's chest. Pride could feel the Truth pulling away his red stone, as the blood ran freely from his wounds. A small smile appeared on his face as he fell to the ground with a thud. He still had more to say, and would say it before the Truth took his body to place it elsewhere, as someone else. Someone who was not immortal.

"You may have killed me, human, but I have won. In killing me, you have become a monster. In the end, no one can stop a monster, no one..." the dieing sin stated, these words echoing off the walls as well as he took his final breath. The last thing he saw was Envy slaughtering the human before running over to the blond sin. Envy was too slow, as Pride's body was already fading away. By the time Envy reached the spot the blond sin had lain, Pride had completely vanished except for the blood on the floor. At this moment Envy turned completely insane, and it took two years before he could be allowed in the open again. At that moment that Envy took his first steps out into the open in two years, a baby named Edward Elric was born.

-

The memories end.

-

"You okay... Ed, or are you Pride now?" asked Wrath looking at the blond homunculus.

"Pride is Ed, and Ed is Pride. But since I'm Ed now, I guess I should just go by Ed, Wrath. Yeah, I'm Ed since Pride got killed," Ed decided sitting up. His body was the same – he was in the same clothes at least , minus his jacket so he was in a black t-shirt - and he had his missing limbs back. Curious he wondered if he could still use alchemy, and found he could. After he had transmuted part of the pillow into a blanket.

"I thought homunculus couldn't use alchemy," Ed stated curiously.

"You can use alchemy too!? That means the Truth likes you Ed! I can use alchemy too! So that means you're really lucky, so you can still be the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" Wrath rambled.

"Uh, I guess. Where's the...?" he trailed off after spotting the ourburos tattoo on his left shoulder, this caused him to frown, but shrug it off.

"Wait! What about Al!?" he asked suddenly.

"Don't worry Ed! Al's a human again, not that suit of armor and he remembers everything so when he'll be really glad when he sees you with your arm and leg back! 'Cept I don't know how he'll react to finding you're a homunculus..." Wrath trailed off, his violet eyes looking thoughtful, "I do know that Al is with the snap-happy guy right now, they're in this town, so we could go see them!"

Ed nodded, "We should do that!"

Wrath grinned like an idiot, "Alright! Off to see the little brother and the snap-happy pyro dude!"

-

And that's done. I feel good, but the part where Pride was killed is kinda sad. Yeah, Envy goes psycho on Pride, so Pride decides to show Envy that monsters like homunculus don't get happy endings. Or so he thinks, 'cause then he's reborn as Ed! Hurray, so they might get their happy ending. That is of course if Envy gets of his insane roller coaster, and Ed gets off his high horse.

Anyways.

R & R peeps! Ask Wrath to do stuff too!


	4. To Oz We Go

I hate this chapter. ): I really don't get Roy and Al's personality. I just can't do them! Anyways it's short, but whatever. I ran out of ideas - I'll have chapter five done by Wednesday. Yeah. That's all I've got to say.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own FMA.

**Warnings **- Ed, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Kimbley (even if he hasn't shown up), Armstrong (he hasn't shown up either), and Roy. The only real thing to worry about is swearing, and the fact that I can't make Roy look canon. I think. Well whatever. (:

The cucumber war has begun. o-o

-

**Death of a Believer**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction based on an alternate continuation of chapter 76

**Four**

To Oz We Go

"_Frightened? Child, you're talking to a man who's laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom, and chuckled at catastrophe... I was petrified. _" - from the Wizard of Oz

Enjoy.

-

"Colonel Bastard! So here you are, eh?" Ed's voice scared Roy and Al who had been in a conversation as to how Al got his body back, and if the older Elric brother was still alive.

"Nii-san! You got your arm and leg back!" Al cried, delighted to see his brother, and had tackle-hugged him after the initial shock had vanished.

"Good to see you too Al, and in your real body," laughed the blond homunculus, prying the younger boy off of him.

"Why didn't you let us know you were alive, Fullmetal?" asked the Colonel, his voice showing controlled concern for the blond boy.

"Things happened-" Ed was cut off by Wrath as the boy had stopped to get something to eat before following Ed to where the horse and Ed's brother was.

"Hi snap-happy! Hi younger brother of Ed!" he chirped, effectively earning a glare from Ed, and incredulous looks from Roy and Al.

"Oh yeah I'm Wrath nice to meet you!" the hyper homunculus supplied, before sitting down in on the floor and drawing pictures in the dust.

"A homunculus?" Roy asked through gritted teeth, trying not to blow the hyper kid right there and then.

"Sure if that's what you want, but I wouldn't do the snappy-thing, snap-happy pyro dude! It would be baaaddddddddddddd! 'Cause then I'd have to do bad stuff to you, and you don' want that, right?" rambled Wrath, noting the fact that the two hadn't noticed Ed's ourburos tattoo.

"Fullmetal explain-" the Colonel stopped when he noticed the familiar red tattoo on Ed's shoulder his words changed "-What the hell is _that_?"

"Huh? Oh yeah this, well Colonel Bastard its an ourburos tattoo, I thought you knew that at least. Guess I misjudged your intelligence," Ed answered his voice full of the usual sarcasm.

Roy's eyebrow ticked slightly, "Let me rephrase then- Why the hell do _you have that_ Fullmetal?"

"'Cause apparently I'm a homunculus, courtesy of the Truth and who I used to be," Ed said, not really caring about the Colonel's shocked look, and Al's more or less terrified look.

"So you, you aren't Nii-san?" the younger brother asked, his voice reaching a high level of hysteria.

"S'pose so, Al. I'm not human anymore, but I don't really know if I'm the me from before, or Ed. But since the me from before is dead, I guess I'm Ed," the blond homunculus replied nonchalantly. Part of Pride's smartness (A/N – Pride was alive longer than Ed, so of course Ed would get Pride's smartness... right? O-o) showing up instead of Ed's normal rashness.

"What's the matter with you Fullmetal!? Excepting that you're one of those monsters so easily? It's not like you, so why-" the Colonel stopped speaking when he saw the glare that the blond homunculus was sending him.

"Psh! You're crazy snap-happy! Ed's always been Pride, he hasn't changed one bit, but you're mistaking Pride as someone else, right?" Wrath butted in looking up at Ed.

"That's right Wrath – If you make it simple. Still I told you it's Ed, not Pride," Ed hissed at Wrath, who let out a nervous laugh at Ed's hostility.

"So I guess you came here to resign as a State Alchemist, and tell us you won't be helping us?" accused Roy, his voice laced with hate of homunculi, suspecting that it had been the other homunculi who had made Ed turn into this. Something he really wasn't – a monster.

Ed tossed Al the silver watch that came with being a State Alchemist, "Keep that Al – even if it's not yours, it might prove useful. Well I can't be an alchemist if I'm a homunculus, right?" Ed had decided to keep the secret of him being able to use alchemy as an artificial human a secret, even Wrath could agree with that. "But that doesn't mean I won't help you guys, I just won't be able to help you in the open. I'll leave 'subtle' hints, well bye." With that Ed and Wrath walked out of the small house the Colonel and Al had been staying in while they had been investigating Ed's disappearance, and Al being put in his human body. Roy did his best to comfort Al – who had broken down into hysteric tears, apparently losing his brother was worse than losing his body. Roy swore he would kill the blond homunculus if he tried to pretend to be Ed – that monster couldn't have been Fullmetal. He had to find the real Fullmetal, even if meant killing again.

-

"You sure it was alright to do that, Ed?" asked Wrath after they were a while aways from where the conversation with Roy and Al had taken place.

"I'm sure, it had to be done – with what we'll be doing we need as little connection with the military as possible," the blond confirmed, still he had his doubts about if that decision had been right. Still he couldn't hurt Al more than he really had, and he needed to confirm if he really was Pride. And if Envy... really cared about Pride. He had to know. Just had to.

"Ok-ay, if you're sure, Ed," Wrath chirped with a grin on his face, "Anyways where are we off too?"

"First we have to find either Envy or Ling/Greed, and convince one of them to help us," Ed said.

"That sounds fun, so we're off to Central, or something?" asked Wrath.

"Yeah – we're going to Central," answered Ed before heading in the general direction towards Central.

-

Greed gave Pride (A/N – This isn't Edward, it's the Pride that Father created. Just... Ed's Ed, not this one. Alright? Don't confuse the two!) a long look before turning to Envy – who was down right pissed at the hyper Wrath's reminder of the blond homunculus Pride.

"Calm down Envy – stop destroying the place," Greed growled at Envy.

"Why should I!? The hyper rat brought up something I didn't want to remember! I have every right-" the ranting homunculus took a breath "-to be angry with it! I told you before that I'll destroy what I want, and I can really only destroy this place because destroying anything else would attract to much attention! So-" he took another unneeded breath - "Fuck off Greed! Pride!"

After his rant, the wild haired homunculus left the underground hideout with means to take his frustration out on something. Anything. He didn't even notice he had passed Ed walking alone until Ed had turned the corner.

"Chibi Pride?" mumbled Envy, staring after the blond homunculus with an incredulous look on his face. If it was a hallucination he had definitely snapped for good, if it wasn't... well... He didn't get his hopes up as he turned to follow the blond.

-

Yay for cliffy! -dances-

Wow. That was short. D: I wish I could write longer chapters, but I don't have the attention span. One of my uber cool friends might be helping me with the next chapter, 'cause Silv's cool like that. She'll be helping me make it longer than normal.

R & R peeps. Ask for Wrath to do something, and say hi to Silv!


	5. His Hell, His Chibi

Yay! Fifth chapter. It turns out that Silv wouldn't help me, so then I convinced my guy friend Eon to help. So he did. (: Yay!

Eon: I still say you are doomed, Vin. And don't you mean boyfriend?

Vin: We're not in ant romantic relationship. We're simply friends, therefore you are a guy friend. (:

Eon: ... -pushes Wrath off of Aztec temple that has 1,000 stairs per flight and at least 30 flights of stairs-

Vin: Why'd you hurt Wrath?

Eon: One of the reviewers asked you to.

Vin: Oh. (:

**Disclaimer **- I don't own FMA or its characters.

**Warnings **- Roy, Al, Armstrong, Kimbley, Ed, Envy, Wrath, and Greed. Shounen ai scene, swearing, etc etc.

-

**Death of a Believer**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction based on an alternate continuation of chapter 76

**Five**

His Hell, His Chibi

"_Your problem is you're... too busy holding onto your unworthiness."_ - Ram Dass, Psychologist

Enjoy.

-

_No. Not Pride. Edward. Still, I wonder why the chibi doesn't have his hair in a braid? _Envy had decided to follow the blond, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do. Still, the kid was paranoid and kept glancing backwards from the feeling that someone was following him. The homunculus wondered why his chibi... _the_ chibi was wandering around without that over sized tin can of a brother. At one point Envy noted that Wrath had gone to the blond and had engaged in conversation. The wild haired sin strained to listen to the whispered conversation – even if it was well into the evening by then. He could only hear bits and pieces of the whispers without getting to close.

"Are you sure its safe to...?"

"I'm sure Wrath... I told you, find Greed. We need his help... Or at the fact he has the body of one of... prince..."

"...but lots of people..."

"It's necessary."

"...you don't... thought you didn't like... killing..."

There was a long pause.

"Thank Pride... we have to... anyways..."

"Got it... I find Greed... and you... find..." Was that _his_ name the sin heard?

"... closer than we think... hurry... little time..."

"Got it!"

The hyper sin was gone in seconds, leaving the blond to continue his walk. Why did the chibi need Greed? Who was the other? And what did Ed mean by _Thank Pride_? Envy was snapped out of his thoughts as the blond turned around when he had walked into an alley – Envy hadn't realized he had followed the blond into the alley. There was no one about.

"Envy, why are you – oh – _stalking_ me?" Ed emphasized the word 'stalking'. That was what it was after all.

"Er..." Envy was speechless for a brief second before his eyes flashed over to the the ourburos tattoo on the blond's shoulder that wasn't hidden in any way. "_You're _a homunculus chibi?"

"I'M NOT SHORT! And clearly Mr. Obvious," Ed scoffed but he was without his normal glare. It seemed he had retained Pride's feelings for the wild haired sin. Either that or he was to tired to bother with glaring.

"So which one are you?" Envy asked, his curiosity perked.

The blond looked sheepish for a second, and something – was it fear? Or something else? - flashed over his eyes.

"I'm Pride."

Envy couldn't digest the fact at first, but when he did... Well let's just say he was hysteric with... "glee". The wild haired sin had to calm down before he was able to ask, "You mean the original Pride? _My _Pride? The-"

Ed cut the overreacting sin off, "Envy! Yes, yes. That's what I mean. But I don't remember it all. As far as I know, Pride is dead – he's just the memories I'll get. Pride is Ed. And Ed is Pride. We're the same. But I'd rather be called 'Ed', after all Pride died. So yes, I'm the original Pride's reincarnation."

"So then you remember some of what-" Once more he was cut off by the blond homunculus.

"Yes, Envy. I remember, but I'm not the same as Pride, you'll have to give me... time... to, ah, be yours? Any ways I need your help Envy. Yours and Greeds. Mainly yours," Ed spoke slowly as he got closer to the wild haired sin.

"Anything you want o'chibi-chan," Envy whispered in awe of the fact that the blond had said that eventually the two would be... together.

Ed smirked. It wasn't a kind, playful smirk. It was a plotting smirk, like a cat had just spotted a mouse and was thinking of how to toy with it.

"I knew you'd help Envy," the blond whispered, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"So what _do _you need my help with, o'chibi-chan?"

"We're going to start a war," stated Ed. He was dead serious, and Envy knew nothing would stop the blond. Envy decided right there and then that the blond knew something no one knew.

-

Two months later.

-

One of their officers shot – he repeated – shot and killed Xing's prince Ling! Now there was a full out war between the two countries. Mustang tapped his fingers against his desk in Central – the only city safe from the war. Closing his eyes, the exhausted man waved in the messenger that came from the battlefield with 'important' news. The Colonel figured it would be another report on bombing.

The messenger was nothing more than a young boy, dirty clothed and brown haired. The boy took a few moments to recover before speaking. "General Mustang, sir! I come from the battlefields of Eastern City to report that a young blond looking like the Fullmetal Alchemist has been spotted three hours before I arrived here, sir."

"Does he have a metal arm or leg?" asked Mustang, praying it was Ed – and not that homunculus impostor.

"No sir. He was covered in strange red markings, sir. When I asked him who he was, he introduced himself as Edward Elric. He told me to come to tell you that, his exact words, 'Are you going to just let history repeat itself again and again? Do you really want this country and Xing to turn out like Xerxes? If you are, well then Envy and Greed wasted their efforts.' That's what he said, sir. He also informed me to give you this..." The messenger took out an envelope and placed the white item onto the General's desk, and bowed before leaving.

Mustang pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, there were only sightings of the false Ed, not the real one. Could it be true that the monster had been Ed? No! It couldn't have been, Fullmetal wouldn't let such things happen to him. It was all the General could do to reassure himself that he would kill the Fullmetal's look alike. He sighed as he opened the envelope, and read the contents of the letter.

_Dear General Horse,_

_I hear you've made General rank now, eh? Courtesy of that Fuhrer – King Bradley was it? You probably don't know he's a homunculus right? No wait you do. Never mind then. Listen, I know what really caused the war of Ishval. Don't you want to know? Well I can't tell you right now. This letter has to be vague, after all, I'm in hiding. I fear you still believe I am not the 'Fullmetal' Alchemist. Well I'm not – I resigned remember? Al's got the silver watch with _that_ date written in it to prove it. And no I did not kill Ed. I can't kill myself, can I? If you're still curious about this war, and what caused the Ishval war keep reading. If not burn this now, I know you can._

_x_

_Looks like you're still reading this, huh? Good. I doubt you believe in reincarnation right? Well I am one. A reincarnation of the previous Pride – the original one apparently. Because of the Ishval war, Pride let himself be killed to save one of the other homunculus or something. You know what? You probably don't care. So I won't continue. I can't reveal much in this letter. After all, I am in hiding. I can't reveal to much that would lead to my hiding place. Hey! I know if you want to know the whole story about what I've done since I handed in my resignation, and the war begun, we'll have to play a game. I'm sure you'll be familiar with this game._

_Hide and seek, heard of it? I hope so. If you didn't your childhood was screwed up bad. I hide, you seek. I'll give you five hints, if you can solve them then I'll you everything I know concerning the war, and who really was the one to start it. If you can't solve it within the next five days, well... I'll be gone. I mean it. I won't be in that place anymore. Plus, there are a few rules to the game. What? You thought a game wouldn't have rules? That's funny. Anyways I'll give you the hints first, the rules will come afterwards._

_Hints_

_I am always close enough that I can watch your progress._

_I cleft the devil's right foot and wing._

_Seven virtues lost what the seventh sin gained._

_The swan is proud and regal in white._

_A murderer lives here._

_Well? You think you figure it out now? Well anyways I can give you a heads up too. The murderer isn't a murderer yet. :) But he will be soon. So to find me, you must find the murderer. I wonder who it is? Don't you? OH! And the murderer is human, and the murder will occur tonight. Scary huh? So that means you've got five days from now to win. Yay! Do your best General Jackass. (: And I was lying about rules, but no more than five people may be with you when you find me. And the Fuhrer may not be among them. I hate that man. A lot. So follow those guidelines and no one will die, and you'll get to learn what has happened. _

_- Edward ("Pride") Elric_

_P.S. Don't be surprised if you see a... shaggy haired kid helping you. That's Wrath. I don't think you'd remember him. He called you snap-happy. I'm allowing him to help you. So go with it._

_P.S.S. I KNOW YOU ARE THINKING I'M SHORT! I'M NOT GENERAL JACKASS!_

The General scowled in frustration. The blond homunculus wanted to play a game now!? That was stupid! He wouldn't play games with a monster, they cheat. Still... It could answer some questions as to why this war started in the first place. As in why someone would kill that Xing prince.

"Hawkeye! Havoc! Alphonse! Hughes! Get here _now_. I have some urgent news concerning Fullmetal," the General spoke into the intercom radio (A/N – I know nothing about technology so please inform me if this is right. :3 ) that would alert the people called that he wanted their presence now.

-

The blond licked his lips as he eyed the red stone ( A/N – Aka this is Ed's snack time. Meaning he gets a red stone to keep his body stabilized. Or something. Lol. ) Envy held in his palm. He growled in response when the wild haired sin took the red stone away from him, and brought them up to his lips. The blond craved the stones – but not as much as the old Pride that was starting to bubble up from within craved the wild haired sin who was taunting him. Sending an imploring look up at the sin, the blond gave a puppy-eye look at the green haired monster.

"You want it, o'chibi-chan? You'll have to get it," the wild haired sin smirked in response to the blond's actions. He then proceeded to place the red stone into his mouth, but not swallow it. He wanted the blond to beg, it was funny when he begged. _And cute, _he added mentally as the blond got this look of fake horror.

"But... Envy!" whined the blond, not liking where the older sin's game was headed.

"Nope, I said you had to get it, chibi-chan," teased the elder sin, smirking as the blond crept towards him on all fours. Looking very much like a hurt puppy. He wrapped his arms around the younger sin as he placed a chaste kiss on the elder sin's lips. The blond made no move to allow Envy to deepen the kiss, but instead drew away from the other with a small smirk present.

"Do I get it now?" he asked in an innocent voice, tracing circles on Envy's collarbone.

Envy didn't answer but pulled the blond back into a kiss, practically mewling in satisfaction as the blond leaned into the kiss. The kiss allowed Envy to press the red stone into _his_ chibi's mouth, the blond quickly swallowed the stone and moaned into the kiss. This gave Envy the chance to re-explore the warm cavern of _his_ chibi's mouth. Envy drew away as he felt _his_ chibi's heart quicken from lack of oxygen. His chibi took long gasping breaths to restore his lost oxygen before curling up and lying his head on Envy's stomach. His chibi looked at Envy with hazy golden eyes, and gave a soft, contented sigh.

"'Night Envy..." murmured the blond.

"'Night chibi," the elder sin whispered back, contented at petting the blond's hair until both fell asleep.

-

Aw, I surprise myself. I didn't think I could write it the fluff scene. But I did! I did! :DDD

Anyways I've thought of a new story to also work on. If I do put it up, its called 'Ink Hands' look for it this month. If you see it, review it!

Anyways R & R peeps, and ask Wrath to do some stuff.


	6. Over all its Much Worse

Hmm... I dunno seriously. o-o

I blame my newfound insomnia and lack of anything healthy, and my recent change from being on a normal food schedule to switching randomly into a vegetarian without thinking of consequences.

Hell - you should be glad I got of my lazy ass to even start to write the chapter in the first place. Since I have no motivation 'cause I'm so bored and Eon won't stop typing up strange things on his laptop. It's creepy. But whatever, we're both weird so pweh. Also I seem to have been a bit sadistic when I wrote this, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Anyways enjoy - the long awaited chapter six.

**Disclaimers** - I don't own FMA or its characters, I'm poor, but I do own the poem thing in the beginning. :D

**Warnings - ** Roy, Al, Armstrong, Kimbley, Ed, Envy, Wrath, and Greed. Sadism, murder, violence, shounen ai, fluff, gore, and whatever the hell else I can throw in just to spite people who actually read the warnings.

-

**Death of a Believer**

Alternate continuation of chapter 76

**Six**

Over all its Much Worse

_Murder is a terror of a thing_

_Cold dark hands trailing up and down_

_Haunting and creeping causing unwanted feelings_

_Never giving up his newfound_

_- desirable sensation -_

_That twisted and turned refusal to be bound_

_By simple promises of removing all the frustration_

_To pale dead lips that did not ease the round_

_Violent eyes searching for damnation._

_- oh that sweet emotion -_

-

Oh no - It wasn't that he was agitated by the fact that this damned fake version of Edward had proposed a game, nor was it the fact that the four people he called to come were uttering nothing worthy of being a true syllable, it was the fact of what type of murder it was, and that the fake had predicted it and had come true. Damn it all. He really had been shocked when he and the four others had gone to the scene of a recent murder of a state alchemist - they had assumed it to be Scar, but were dead wrong upon seeing the body. So wrong. Wrong in so many ways, really they had thought it would be just be a slit throat, or something involuntary. But hell no - the higher forces working this scheme wanted to make it so damn obvious that this murder had been thoroughly enjoyed by the murderer.

It had been a murder and a rape. That was all that summed this situation up. The fake Edward was twisted and cruel, probably laughing somewhere at their expressions, in Roy's eyes. Hell even Roy didn't deserve to see this for all the people he killed in the Civil War years ago. Really.

The victim had been a young boy - blond too - and had had his limbs flayed, and all bodily fluid drained from his body. It was a shock to say that a five year old girl had found the boy still alive to have him convulse and die in front of her. And did the fake care? No he didn't. He didn't care on damn bit.

Roy frowned and then announced, "The game is on." Simply because he knew the fake, and that cross dressing freak, and hyper rat would be watching from somewhere. There was a bitterness in his tone because he wished to believe that this was not true - that even though he knew that the fake was real and this would not end well. Because in the end it was going to end in some sort of death, still it wouldn't be fair to think about that now. He had a wretched little faker to catch and use to get the truth of this whole messed up situation from.

-

_This was a dream and Edwa - no he could no longer call himself that - after all he was Pride. However he realized slowly this was more of a memory than a dream one of those ones set before the blond homunculus had met Envy._

The blond breaks into cold sweat, his face scrunched up in a pained expression.

_The pale wretched looking figure shuddered as he limped forward, willing himself not to slip and fall in the mud, not to break down and cry. But this happened a lot, so it didn't bother him much at all. His whole body numb with a dull throbbing pain that would never recede - that would make his existence heavenly, and that was not to be allowed. He wanted someone - no scratch that anything - to cry his name in pity, to come forth and pull him from the mud and offer him a nice cup of cocoa. Of course that would not happen - no he had no name for anyone to call. He was nothing._

Twisting and turning he let out a muffled cry.

_Alone. Alone. He did not want to be alone! Never again - never again in that painful place, that painful past, surrounded by nothing but shadows of people who were to concerned in their own perfect little messed up lies not paying attention to a poor damned soul who -_

He was screaming in between sobs this time.

- _The strange feel of arms wrapping around his waist took some adjustment to in this black world, when noticed this part wasn't a dream._

The blond opened his golden eyes to find feline violet ones staring down at him. "Chibi-chan... You were having a nightmare?" The blond simply nodded, finding no means to speak. "Then perhaps I should make it go away?" The elder sin didn't wait for a reply, and claimed the blond's lips in his own, in a sweet careful kiss that left the fragile blond creature stare at him in disbelief. Envy was being...? That was new. Really.

He pondered this for a brief moment and decided he was fine with it being this way.

-

It's short but whatever.

I got it done, so I'm good. I'm perfectly fine. (:

R & R please and thank you.


End file.
